Separated By Love
by XxVasiTheGreatXx
Summary: Rose saved Dimitri in the caves, Alberta caught them Kissing and they have to speak with the headmistress. What will happen? Will Dimitri and Rose be together or seperated. How far will Rose go to show them that she loves Dimitri? Please Read and Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is Alissa. I have decided to make a new story sense my twilight one did not work out. So this story is about Rose saving Dimitri from the caves and Blah Blah Blah! Please read and review. Thank you! Alissa 3**

Chapter One: Rose POV

Dimitri was in trouble. He was fading fast. That was bad. Stan and Alberta were both trying to pull me out of the cave but, I was not going to give up on Dimitri. He had never given up on me and I was not going to give up on him. The Strogoi was straddling him and he was struggling to get up but, he was losing his strength fast. I called out Dimitri's name. Tears were streaming down my face as I struggled against Stan and Alberta's grip. Out of the silence that brought us in the cave I hear Dimitri tell my mane well my name that I loved the most "Roza". His scared voice wrapped around me. I pulled harder as the sound of Dimitri's beautiful voice gave me strength to push harder and harder. I screamed as Stan and Alberta lost their grip and tripped. I jumped up finally away from their grip.

Dimitri was still struggling but not as hard as he was a minute. The Strogoi was leaning in to bite his neck. I ran towards them. The guardians were yelling for me to come back but, they didn't chase after me because more Strogoi came out of nowhere. None came near the blonde Strogoi, Dimitri and I. I snuck off behind the Strogoi. I saw Dimitri's face, it was shadowed with fear. I flinched as I saw all of the scratches and open wounds on his arms. I kicked the Strogoi from behind and he flipped over Dimitri and landed on his feet. He snarled at me and I narrowed my eyes at him. He jumped at me and I dodged back. He was really fast but, I could still handle him. I mean no one messes with Rose Hathaway's man.

The Strogoi was ganging up on me and I kicked it again. He dodged it and kicked me in the stomach. I grunted in pain but, kept going only because he was going for Dimitri again. We tangled for awhile throwing each other into things and other things like that. I was really tired. I didn't know how much I could handle. It was all so much. This was my first real Strogoi attack. This was what Dimitri has been training me for and I was not going to let him down…or die. It was just not going to happen. I kicked and punched in till I lost all my strength. That's when I felt a body next to mine. I looked up to see the one and only face that belonged to my Russian God…Dimitri Belikov. He was still weak but, not as weak as he was. That was odd. Together we took down the blonde Strogoi with me driving the stake through his heart. That's when Dimitri did something that he did not think through. He kissed me on the mouth. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck. We were both not thinking. Well we didn't even know someone was watching. We pulled apart when we hear a throat being cleared. It was Alberta she was standing there with her hands on her hips and a slight smirk on her lips…..oh no.

**Alright so I want everybody to know that I do not own VA Richelle Mead does. I know it is short and the next one will be longer I promise! Please check out my other story **_**After The Heart Break. **_**All outfits and stuff will be on my profile as well as what I think of the characters looks! Please Review! **

**xx Alissa xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Rose POV

Alberta was standing there with her hands on her hips smirking at us. Dimitri's arm instantly went to his side and my eyes went guilty. My arms wrapped around Dimitri's arm squeezing it to me. It looked like I was making sure no one would take him from me. Well that was exactly what I was doing. We had gone through way too much to be separated now. Dimitri's arm circled around my waist and pressed me against him. Alberta smiled at us. What was she so happy about? What was she going to say…..or even worse….what was she going to DO?

"Well look what we have here. The happy couple. You know I always knew there was something going on with you to. How long has this been going on?" Alberta asked, I looked up at Dimitri and he looked down at me. He smiled and nodded. He then looked back at Alberta.

"I have loved Rose sense the moment I laid eyes on her. When I brought her and Princess Vasilisa back to the academy. I tried to ignore it but I just couldn't. It was completely impossible. I realized that today. I love her Alberta and I can't live without her. I just can't." Dimitri's voice broke when he said the last. I squeezed his arm closer to my barring my face into it and breathed in the sweet smell that lingered on him. I felt Dimitri lean down and kiss my hair.

"Well isn't that sweet. I really am happy for you to but, you know this is not going to be easy. We have to tell the headmistress because if you to get caught by someone who does not know and is not that happy for you guys, unlike me." I gave a slight whimper thinking bad things about what the headmistress could do. Dimitri could lose his job. They could take Lissa away from me. Dimitri tightened his arm around my waist and I snuggled into his arm deeper not wanting to meet Alberta's gaze.

"Roza it's alright, we have to do this. We would have to do it sometime or another. It has to be done. Please just don't argue. Be strong not weak, isn't that what I taught you? I think it is." Dimitri said he tickled me and I laughed. Alberta smiled at us again.

"Come on love birds everyone else had left. We have to head back to the academy. A lot of people think you both are dead; I just had to come and make sure it was true. Boy am I glad it isn't. We need both of you we didn't kill all of the Strogoi and they ran away threatening to kill the Princess Vasilisa. We have to go back."Alberta explained, anger boiled within me. Nobody threatens my best friend.

'Alright that's it where are these bastards they have messed with me for the last time." I said with anger in my voice, I pulled myself out of Dimitri's arms but, he pulled me right back against his chest. I inhaled his sweet sent to calm myself. I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled at my badassness. Yes I know that is not a real word…..or is it?

"Roza you are not going on a wild Strogoi chase, which will not do you or Lissa any good. Let's just go back to the academy and let everybody we are ok. Lissa is probably worried sick about you" Dimitri explained, I grabbed his hand and we all started to walk again. I wonder what Kirovia was going to do. Oh well guess we will see soon.

**Two chapters in one day. I will UD again tomorrow. Please review! 6 reviews for the last chapter thanks so much to….**

Belikov

TeamComrade11

IlovetheSalvatorebrothers

i-luv-ben-barnes

loventherussian17

lalala123

**What should happen with Kirovia? How shall she act? Tell me what you think should happen. Check out my banner for this story! I DO NOT OWN VASMPIRE ACADEMY RICHELLE MEAD DOES! Please check out my other story **_After The Heart Break!__** Thanks!**_

_**xx Alissa xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Dimitri and I were sitting in the headmistress's office. We haven't told her about it yet because she was talking to Alberta about the attack. I was scared. I didn't know what to expect. I have been into the headmistress's office many times but, this time I was actually scared. For Dimitri mostly, I didn't want him to lose his job just for me. I knew how much he loved being a guardian and I didn't want to be the one who took that away from him. I was also scared for Lissa. I didn't want to give Lissa up as a charge. She was my best friend and I knew she would not feel comftorble being guarded by someone she has never met. That is why she requested me and Eddie Castile. Me being her main guardian of course. I snuck a glance at Dimitri he was staring at me. I blushed and tilted my head down. Dimitri laughed that silky voice of his wrapped around me.

"Alright you two, Guardian Petrov say you to have something to tell me. Well go ahead I have other things to do. We don't have time to waste! Oh and Guardian Belikov if Rosemarie is in trouble please just take care of it cause I thing you do a better job of that than I will ever be able to do."

"God Damn it! I am not in trouble why the hell do you always have to assume things. Why can't anything be fucking positive about me?" I was pissed and Dimitri went into mentor mode. He gave me a glare and said:

"Rose calm down you are out of line! You d not speak to anybody like that especially the headmistress." His voice was not mean but, it certainly by all means was not nice or gentle. He had defiantly transformed to Guardian Belikov my mentor because he was defiantly not my Dimitri my lover. I looked down and mumbled a "sorry Guardian Belikov"."I am sorry headmistress for Rose's behavior. Now we have come here to tell you something that might give you mixed emotions." Dimitri took a deep breath and grabbed my hand. Kirovia eyes widened."We are in love.": The words came out of Dimitri's mouth and I smiled. It was a happy moment to hear him stay them and not deny them.

"Well that was certainly a surprise. We do need to talk about this though. Do you mind if I ask some questions?" She asked, I nodded and looked up at Dimitri whose eyes were glowing.

"How long has this, erm, relationship been going on?" Dimitri explained everything. From the first time we met to this moment we were sitting here. Headmistress listened intently; I let Dimitri do the explaining I would not do a very good job. When Dimitri got to the end headmistress was frowning.

"Well guys I have never heard anything like that before. You know the queen does not like dhampir to dhampir relationships. If it were my choice I would let you stay together you both have an incredible story but, I am sorry I have to do what the boss says and Guardian Belikov you will be reassigned to another school. I am truly sorry but I have to do what I am told. You will leave tomorrow guardian." I cried out. I almost sank to the ground but, Dimitri caught me and held me against him. I cried into his chest gripping his shirt with everything I had. I felt a tear hit my head. Dimitri was crying.

**Well guys that was it. I promise I will start writing longer chapters when I get to more interesting parts which will be soon I am hoping to UD two other chapters today….maybe more. Please review and thank you to!**

i-luv-ben-barnes

Katie-Kakes97

amour et la loyaute

roseskyangel

Kristina-Rose-Ivashkov

4blueeyes9

** I need Ideas! Please help me out! Thanks! Please check out my profile and my other story's. I have a banner for both my stories. I will UD soon thanks!**

**Xx Alissa Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Dimitri held me as I cried not wanting to look at the headmistress who was offitailly a bitch. If I looked at her I knew I was going to lose my cool. That was not what Dimitri would want me to do. I sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arm around my waist and laid his chin on my head. I turned my head and stole a peak at Alberta she looked sad. Her eyes were soft and caring I could easily tell she was against this. I lifted my head from Dimitri's chest and looked up at him. He looked sad, very sad.

"Rosemarie if you don't mind leaving I have to make arrangements with Guardian Belikov and I cannot let you hear any part of that." I looked up at Dimitri again he was trying to hold back tears, and may I add he was doing a really good job. He nodded and let go of me. I started walking towards the door. I looked back at Dimitri and mouthed the words "I love you" he smiled weakly at me and mouthed them back. I than stepped out the door but, I didn't leave. I pushed myself silently up against the door so my ear was right there up against it. I heard Kirovia voice.

"Well Guardian Belikov it looks like there is a young moroi in London that needs a guardian. Her name is Alissa Badica. She lives in the United Kingdom. London, England to be exact. You leave tomorrow; I am sorry Guardian Belikov I would allow it if I could but, it will just get all three of us in trouble. You are dismissed." I scrambled away from the door and ran to sit against a tree. I pulled out my phone and started text random people so when Dimitri saw me he would think I was sitting there the whole time. I heard the door shut but, I did not look up, I started silently crying. Tears streaming down my face. I was going to lose my love. I felt someone sit beside me. I looked up and met Dimitri's brown eyes. My face was still tear streaked and I through myself into him. He caught me in his arms and I sobbed into his chest, I gripped his shirt, it was like I was restraining him from going anywhere.

"Don't go Dimitri! Please just don't go! I can't live without you. I just can't" Dimitri held me closer to him. I knew we were both in pain and this was just going to make it worse but, I just had to get it all out. Dimitri pulled me back so he was looking in my eyes.

"Roza listen to me, I have to go. I promise you that I will come for your graduation. I will see you again. Please don't cry anymore. I love you so much. I can't stand to see you in so much pain." I pulled myself to him and cried and cried and he just held me to him but I knew that he would soon have to let me go.

**Well what do you think? Please review! Thank you so much to…**

loventherussian17

IlovetheSalvatorebrothers

roseskyangel

Katie-Kakes97

milifemiway

Annabellahays

**I will UD soon! Thanks! To everybody who reviewed! Oh and check out my website! .com!**

**Xx Alissa Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Dimitri was gone. He left about an hour ago and it pained me to watch him walk out the iron gates. I sobbed into Alberta not wanting him to go. I remembered it so clearly.

_Flashback_

_ I was standing there embracing Dimitri and crying into his chest. He had his head buried into my hair. I knew he was going to cry as soon as he was alone. He was just being strong for me. I knew that because I knew him. It was too early to lose the man I loved. He and I just became a couple…well kinda sort of. I mean he just let his feelings take over his Guardian duties. I couldn't afford to lose him. The car pulled up and I tightened m grip on Dimitri's shirt. I didn't plan on letting go. _

_ "Rose you have to let Dimitri go. He has to go please let go don't make this harder for him" I heard Alberta's voice as soft as ever. I let out a sob and tightened my body against Dimitri's. I couldn't let him go. Not yet._

_ "Roza I have to go. Please be strong, for me, Please." Dimitri pleaded, I looked up at him tears streamed down my face. He smiled weakly at me. I let him go with one last kiss. Dimitri picked up his bags up and started walking towards the car._

_ "NO!" I screamed, I just couldn't handle it. I started to run towards to Dimitri, but Alberta caught me and restrained me. I screamed and cried and kicked. I was trying to get to Dimitri, but it was not going to well. Dimitri took one last look at me a tear leaked down his face, but he got in the car trying his hardest to hold himself together. Then the car took off and I broke down sinking to the gerund. I had just lost the love of my life…..possibly forever _

_End of the flashback_

That was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I wouldn't talk to anyone. I just stayed in my room and laid in my bed crying for Dimitri to come back. They made him change his phone number so I could not reach him. Lissa and Alberta would come around every day and try to get me out of my room, but the door was locked and me being me I changed the door knob and I was the only one who had the key. That's when I got the best plan ever.

**Alright I know it it is really short but I promised I would UD and it is better than nothing. Thanks to…**

milifemiway

Katie-Kakes97

natalycisneros

.Cookie

abbey-hathaway

Kristina-Rose-Ivashkov

belikov

jaceandclaryforever

amour et la loyaute

roseskyangel

vampacadamylover

XxDeadlyBlackRosexX

loventherussian17

Twilighternproud

DimitriBelikovLover96

I **will UD soon! Thanks **

**Xx Alissa Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: RPOV

I had to see Dimitri I just couldn't take it anymore. It has been only three days sense I had last seen my love. I had to see him. That is why I had to run away. I knew Lissa was going to be heartbroken, but she could handle it right? I was going to explain everything to her if I ever got back. Dimitri was the only way I could live. He was my life and without him I was dead. I had a bag over my shoulder and I was sneaking out. Well trying to. I had to get out of here. I snuck around the guardians and teachers. The only problem I was going to have is when I got to the front gate. That was where I was now and may I say I was really lucky. The guard was listening to music and the gated were opeing.I took my chance there and ran. I ran out the gate without a look back. I ran and ran in till I came to the first street. I was on my own just like Lissa and I were when we ran away. This was different though. I was going all the way a crossed the country. I was going to a whole different country that was going to be difficult. I had to do it though! For Dimitri!

All Right** so that one was really short but I didn't have time to write a lot so I wrote about the cliff hanger and that's it! I am going to cam next week so I might have someone manage my stories. If you would like to write for them please tell me! Thanks to…..**

Kristina-Rose-Ivashkov

IlovetheSalvatorebrothers

RoseDimitri Belikov

abbey-hathaway

JosefineShield

klaus-is-epic

loventherussian17

Katie-Kakes97

Twilighternproud

roseskyangel

jaceandclaryforever

Princess Steffany

.Cookie


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys this is my last day of updating before I go to camp so I will try to do as much as possible tonight, but I I will not be able to UD again in till May 11.** **I am sorry again and I don't need any one to manage my stories! Thanks any way! Some people wanted Dimitri POV so that's what I did for the half of the chapter! Please review I am already at 61 reviews that is awesome!**

I was in England's airport. I was all the way a crossed the world from my Roza. It was the most painful thing to watch her kick and scream and cry for me to come back. I hated being away from her so long. Graduation was in a week. That was when I got to see Roza again. It has already been a week. It has been bad weather so my flight was held back so I had to stay at a hotel. I had a picture of Roza on my phone. It was the only picture where she smiling. It was the last picture they had to take this year. I was instructed to stand guard. Rose smiled at me just as they snapped the picture.

"Your guardian Belikov right?" I heard a shy British voice behind me. I turned to confront the voice. It was a moroi girl. She had long golden blonde hair and her green eyes were shy and trying not to meet mine. Let's just say she was the complete opposite of my Roza. This must be Lady Alissa.

"Yeah that is me. You are Lady Alissa Badica, correct?" My guardian mask was on and I was in complete guardian mode.

"Yeah that's me, are you ready to get out of this place?" I could tell she did not want to get out of the airport. So I gave her a sharp nod. So we started walking towards the exit, but I started walking farther away from my love, Roza.

RPOV

I was on a bus on my way to the airport. Now you are probably wondering where I got all this money. Well his name is Adrian Ivashkov. This is how it happened.

_Flashback_

_ It has been 3 days sense Dimitri left and I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to find him and there was only one person who knew about Dimitri and I and would give me money. Adrian that's where I was going now. I knew Adrian "Loved' and didn't want to be with Dimitri, but if he wanted me to be happy he would understand, I mean I hope he would. That's why I lifted my hand and knocked on his door. He opened it. _

_ "Hey lil' dhampirrrrr whatttt cannn I doo forrr youuu?" Adrian slurred, he was shirtless with a bottle of vodka in his hand. Luckily he had jeans on! Yep he was defiantly drunk!_

_ "Adrian! It is 10:00 am in the morning. How in the hell are you drunk already?" He just smiled at me and shrugged. I sighed and pushed past him into his house._

_ "Listen I know you're not going to approve of this, but I can't live without Dimitri. Adrian he is all away a crossed the world. I need money can you please help me" Adrian blinked, trying to take it all in. than with an eye. He pulled out his phone and started making calls. I watched him go through conversation through conversation. He finally turned to face me. He handed me a pink wallet that was disturbing, but I decided not to ask. I looked in the wallet to see five credit cards (unlimited). With a bunch of Cash there were also checks_

"_Ok well that was quick. Thank you so much Adrian you have no idea how much this means to me!" I threw my arms around him; he smiled sadly and hugged me back. I kissed his cheek, and ran out the door._

_ End of Flashback_

That is how I ended up here. I was being chased though. By the guardians of St. Vladimir's, Alberta was there leader, I was not giving up though I would find my love if it was the last thing I did.

**Well that was that! I hope you like it! I have to go to camp and I will be back on May 8****th**** or 11****th**** I am not sure yet though! Please review! Join my website! It is really cool! Oh and thank you to…..**

XX TEARS DON'T FALLXX

IlovetheSalvatorebrothers

milifemiway

klaus-is-epic

loventherussian17

Twilighternproud

Katie-Kakes97

abbey-hathaway

roseskyangel

It's me mrs Belikov

rm13


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I have been on the run for about 2 days now and I was getting closer and closer every day. I was still being chased by Alberta and her crew of guardians. They almost caught me once, but I got away before anyone could grab me. My plane just landed in London and I was sitting by this royal moroi snob who kept flirting with me. He was my age, I almost threatened him, but I knew he would just go running back to the queen saying that I threatened a royal moroi. That's why I just kindly explained to him that I had a boyfriend. I got off the plane and got my luggage. I had to find where this Alissa Badica lived. I asked around trying to find the address to Alissa's house. I finally found it! I only hope it is real and not a scam! Dimitri here I come!

"Not so fast miss." I heard a gruff voice say, I slowly turned around to see one of the guardian's in Alberta's pack. I gulped this man was really tall. Not taller than Dimitri, but he still looked like he could crush me with one finger, but no I was Rose Hathaway, and Rose Hathaway does not give up. I watched as others came out of every corner and every part of the airport Alberta came out from the plane I was on.

"Rose please don't struggle or try to fight us. We need to take you back to the academy. Princess Vasilisa has been hysterical ever sense you left. Please just come on." Alberta spoke in a motherly tone as she approached me like I was a wild animal who she was trying to sedate. I looked around; I was backed up against a wall and guardians fully trapping me in. there was no way out. I was trapped. I slid down and began to cry.

"I can't live without him Alberta. I have to find him; you can't do this to me. I literally can't stand knowing that I will not see him. It's killing me inside." I whispered, it was so soft so Alberta was there only one to hear it. I heard her sigh.

"Go outside, I have to speak with Rose right away. We will meet you out by the car." Alberta ordered the guardians. They stayed where they were witch was probably not the best idea. "Now! I am pretty sure I can handle a 17 year old novice." Alberta snapped, they all shuffled out the door of the airport not wanting to face anymore of Alberta's wrath. Alberta crouched down in front of me so she was looking me in the eyes. "Rose, I know how much you and Dimitri love each other. I am sorry he was sent away like that and that's why I am letting you go." What Alberta said shocked me.

"Wh-Wh-What did you just say?" I studderd, not sure if I heard her right She laughed at me and I blinked.

"I said I am letting you go. Now go before I change my mind." I jumped up and ran away not with another look back. I ran out and caught a cab that took me to Alissa's house. The house that held the love of my life hostage. The house was huge and was at least 4 stories. I walked over to the door and rang the bell. The door opened and there was a tall Russian god in front of me . I threw my arms around him and gripped his shirt and was not planning on letting go.

**Hey guys I am back! Yay! Here is chapter 8 and I hope you like it. I have a website now and it is set as my home page. You can join it! If you need any help just PM me or review me. If anybody knows how to make a YouTube video I would love to know how! Send a PM or review and tell me what to do because I want to make a trailer for this story and my other one! Thanks!**

** Xx Alissa Xx **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dimitri was right in front of me. He was holding me in the door way, probably still in shock. I sighed into his chest so glad to be where I belonged Dimitri leaned down and kissed my hair.

"Dimitri who was at the door?" I heard a sweet British laced voice ask, I removed my head from Dimitri's shoulder to meet bright jade green eyes. There was a moroi in front of me. She reminded me of Lissa. She had that same long golden blonde hair as Lissa had. The exact same green eyes as Lissa. What a coincidence….right?

"Alissa this is my girlfriend Rose Hathaway. Do you mind if she stays with us? I really didn't know she was coming of warned you." Dimitri explained to Alissa, He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah that's fine. I have plenty of room. You can stay as long as you want. Dimitri didn't tell me he was dating _the _Rose Hathaway. You are like a legend here. I am surprised you didn't get trampled on your journey here."

"I kinda kept a low profile coming here. I was almost trampled by people coming into England, but I made it out before I could get caught into it. I was safe coming into London because I didn't want to take any chances." I explained and smiled.

"Well I'll let you and Dimitri catch up. Dimitri will show you to your room and he will show you around, I am sure," Alissa said, Dimitri nodded and led me up the grand stairway. He opened a door and led me into a bedroom.

"Roza, what are you doing here? What did I tell you? Please tell me you did not get kicked out of school, oh Roza." Dimitri pushed me up against the wall and touched his forehead with mine.

"I-I didn't get kicked out of school, I ran away. I couldn't stand it any longer. Please don't be mad at me I only did it because I love you and I couldn't stand it any longer." I buried my head in his chest and wrapped my arms around him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm not mad at you. I just can't believe you ran away again. You should not of, but I am so glad you did, I missed you so much."Dimitri pushed me against him and kissed me. His lips moved perfectly in sync with mine. They were the lips that I had missed so much. When we broke apart and I yawned and leaned against Dimitri. "Roza, how long has it been sense you have had a reasonable amount of sleep?"

"Well actually…..um it's been that… Oh what the hell. I haven't sleep sense you left. People are chasing me, Alberta is there leader. Headmistress doesn't want us to be together, so she sent then after me. Alberta caught me than let me go because she knew how much we loved each other." I explained

"Oh Roza, you really need some sleep. Come on." Dimitri led me over to the bed. He lay down on the bed and pulled me down next him. I laid my head on his chest and felt his muscled arms wrap around me I soon fell asleep for the first time in a week with a smile on my face.

Dimitri POV (Surprise!)

Roza was here. She ran away from the academy just so she could see me. I was so glad to see her and I was glad Alissa let her stay here with us. She was sleeping right now and she looked like an angel. She was exhausted I could tell that the second I saw her. She was still beautiful even when she was deadly tired.

"Dimitri can I come in?" Alissa called from the door]

""Yeah come on in Alissa" I called back, Alissa opened the door and swiftly walked in. She took one look at rose in my arms and smiled.

"You and rose are so cite together, but Dimitri aren't you 7 years older than Rose?" Alissa asked, I sighed.

"Yeah I am, but I don't care about age. I love her unconditionally. I tried to deny it, but I just can't anymore" I pressed Roza against me and prayed this was not a dream. Alissa smiled.

"That was a very touching speech Dimitri. Doesn't Rose have to go to school? Doesn't she to St. Vladimir's with the Dragomir Princess?" Alissa asked, looking down at rose.

"Rose and I were forced apart by the headmistress because the queen assigned us both to the Dragomir Princess. Plus our relationship was illegal because we were both dhampirs and she is seven years younger than me. So when we were separated rose couldn't take being away from me so she ran away to try to find me." I explained, Rose stirred and tried to scooch closer to me even though she was as close as she was ganna get.

"Well I'll let you get some sleep. Oh, and Dimitri I'm ok with rose staying here, but I like to sleep in silence." Alissa winked and I blushed. She walked out of the room. I glanced down at Roza, her beautiful face was pressed into my chest, but I could still see the smile on her face so I laid back with my love in my arms and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up to a bright light. I tried to turnover, but I was locked in place. I looked over and saw Dimitri still sleeping next to me. His arms were wrapped tightly around me. I was pushed up against him. My face buried in his chest. It felt so good to be back in his arms….Where I belonged. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep as Dimitri stirred he then kissed my hair and started to get up. That is when I panicked.

"No, don't go!" I yelled and pulled him down next to me. I scrambled on top of him and laid my head on his chest. I felt him chuckle underneath me.

"Than next time don't pretend to be asleep when you're really not." I frowned and laughed than pecked my lips.

"How did you know? You were asleep were asleep weren't you? OH MY GOD you asshole." I exclaimed and smacked his chest." You were pretending to be asleep weren't you? Yu are such an ass." Dimitri chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Roza. I didn't know it would upset you that much!" He exclaimed and kissed my forehead. I laughed and gave his lips a peck.

"Oh I'm not; I just wanted to see what you would do!"" I giggled as he growled and pressed me closer to him.

"Only you Roza, only you, but I guess your craziness is why I love you." I sighed into Dimitri's chest. I was glad to be back in Dimitri's arms.

"Dimitri how old is Alissa?" I asked him, as an idea sprung into my head.

"Seventeen why do you ask Roza?" Dimitri asked

"What if we can get Alissa to enroll at ? Than you would have to stay to! Than I could still graduate and become a guardian. Would that not be perfect Maybe I can convince the queen to let us be together" I explained,

"It's a good idea, but we still have to run it by Alissa and I don't know if she will do it or not. I don't think she has ever been outside of London before."Dimitri explained that slightly lowered my hopes, but it was still worth a shot.

""Lets go eat something than ask her because I am starving. You know how long I have gone without food? Along time and that is just not how Rose Hathaway does things." Dimitri chuckled at my normal Rose Hathaway behavior. We both got out of bed and I leaned against Dimitri as he kissed me. I laughed as he was pushed away by me and I practically dragged him downstairs.

**Heyy its Alissa! I hope you liked it, you can find the latest things on my website! Please make an account on it! It is set as my home page on my profile! Thanks for reading!**

**Xx Alissa Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Dimitri and I explained everything to Alissa. She sat there listening intently; she smiled at some parts and frowned at others. I had to give her credit, this girl was good, and she never got mad or angry, was it a moroi thing, because if I was in Alissa's place I would of said _Oh hell no,_ but Alissa just sat there listening to Dimitri and I explain everything. I was quite impressed actually. Alissa was so much like Lissa, it was kinda scary, if Lissa wasn't the proven last Dragomir, and than I would have thought they were sisters, but everyone knew that was impossible. Lissa would have been informed of having a sister, wait, wouldn't she have?

"So what do you think Alissa?" Dimitri asked, his sexy Russian accent twanged worse than normal, it's not like I didn't care, I loved his accent! It was part of the whole 'Russian God' thing. I turned my attention off of Dimitri and on to our main concern…..Alissa. She was looking down at her hands, which were in her lap. Her blonde hair fell around her like a beautiful gold veil. I couldn't see her eyes but I knew they were deep in thought. I crossed my toes, and squeezed my eyes shit, I felt Dimitri squeeze my hand and I squeezed it back. I waited for Alissa to answer, it seemed like hours past before she answer but I was exenterating. Finally, I heard her British laced voice speak out.

"I don't know how my father would feel about this; he was never that fond of America. Thinking of not having a Queen or King, don't get me wrong I have no problem with America, it's just my father has always been so protective of me. He never lets me go out in public without my cloak; I just don't like disobeying him. Of course he is the Badica Prince and I am his only daughter, well actually I am his only child. I don't think I can go, I am so sorry, but I just can't disobey my father. I will be in so much trouble. I really want to believe me, but my mother would never want me to do that. She may not be alive, but she is certainly still watching me and I shan't let her down again." Alissa was still looking down, my heart crushed into a million little pieces at that moment. A single tear slipped down my face, I didn't prepare for that, even though I knew there was a chance that Alissa would not approve of our offer. I gripped Dimitri's hand so hard I thought I was going to break it, I hated this, I was going to have to leave him again and he was not going to stop me, he knew I had to get back. I would be expelled for sure if I did not return soon. I looked up and saw Dimitri's face. He was trying to be strong for me and Alissa. He knew this was a chance we had to take, I of course being the only one who can read his true facing expression behind his guardian mask. He was sad, very sad I knew if he wasn't in front of Alissa and I he would cry, I knew him well enough to know he was the strongest when he was near other people, but if he wasn't with anyone he wasn't afraid to cry or be upset and that was what I loved most about him (Not just his Russian God looks), Alissa actually looked crushed herself, I knew I couldn't be mad at Alissa, she was only being loyal to her parents, or her father. "I am so sorry you guys" I knew It wasn't Alissa's fault, but I was too upset to hear any more about it. I got up and ran out of the room. I ran out the door into the cool London air. She didn't know what she was doing or going, but she had to get away from the pain. Dimitri was running after me yelling 'Roza'. I could bear it, I had to run away from my pain get away from it all just had to go somewhere quiet.

_ Dimitri POV_

Roza was running away from me, me of all people. I understood why she was upset, I mean I was upset also, but she couldn't leave me like this, not right now at least, I only just got her back. I don't think her knows how much she means to me. Alissa ran out after me, I knew she felt horrible and I understood why she didn't want to come I mean her mother passed away when she was six, her and her mother were close and her mother always taught her to always respect her father's commands. I knew she was upset about the whole thing. Alissa came up next to me when I finally stopped for my breath, I regret making Rose run those laps. Alissa put her hand on my shoulder.

"Rose can really be offensive, she does no why I did it right. I mean she didn't have to take it so seriously. I bet she would do the same thing if she was in my situation. I don't mean to be rude Dimitri, but I don't think dating such a selfish girl is right for you." Alissa practically sneered, that made me mad, no one spoke about my Roza like that, royal moroi or not, I turned on Alissa, he face was pulled up in a tight smirk. Ohhh I was going to have to have moroi soup for supper. I was about to speak but Alissa pulled herself closer to me and pressed her lips to mine. I felt something inside me realize I had to kiss her back so I did.

**Oh No what is Dimika going! I promise I will post the next chapter soon! **

**Alissa xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys it is Alissa as you all probably already know that my best friend died and well I just want to let you guys know that I might not be updating quite as often as some would like because I am very depressed and I have been in the hospital twice for cutting myself after her death, I am sorry for the long wait on the chapter, but hopefully some off you will defend me because you know what I am going through. Thanks so much for everyone who understands and forgives me for not updating! Here is chapter Twelve**

** Chapter Twelve**

I saw Alissa kiss Dimitri and I wanted to smack the hell out of the girl, in till I saw Dimitri kiss her back and it about broke my heart. I rounded the corner not sure if I should let myself be known or not, even though I had a lot of questions. Like how long has this been going on? What the hell happened? Did Dimitri go fucking insane? I was going to kick some Russian ass soon, but I had to get back to the school, even though I felt like shriveling up into a ball and dying, I knew I couldn't let him get the best of me, I was stronger. I knew this was too risky and I fell in love with him anyway. My Russian God was actually a liar and a player. I knew he didn't like me, Alissa was beautiful. Her golden blonde hair was everything any girl could even want and her eyes were the prettiest shade of green anyone could ever ask for. She was just plain amazing, just like Lissa. They were both amazing, all moroi were like that, naturally beautiful. No wonder Dimitri fell for Alissa and not me, she was amazing.

"Boo!" came a voice behind me; I swirled around ready to attack, but then stopped myself when I realized it was just a moroi. She was tall with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She kinda looked like me only much paler and well she looked moroi. She was laughing her ass off, probably at my7 face sense she practically scared the shit out of me. Some dhampir guardian I am. What if she was a Strogoi and I had Lissa with me? I really need to get back to the school. Not just for me, but for Lissa to. She must be worried sick; she always was when it came to me. Just like I was always worried about herm, we were like sisters and we acted like sisters, it was how we have always been and it was how it was going to stay…I hope. The laughing girl in front of me converted her eyes to Alissa and Dimitri still making out in plain sight. His arms around her waist and her arms were around his neck. They made me sick, both of them. Hopefully their clothes would stay on long enough for me to take care of this girl and to get the hell out of here.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want from me?" The girl frowned at my tone, I sighed I was in a bad mood and I was taking it out on other people, when they didn't have anything to do with it. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then, when I knew I was calm enough I smiled at the girl "Sorry I am not in the best mood right now, is there something I can do for you?" the girl tore her eyes from Dimitri and Alissa to look at me. She smiled slightly.

"Sorry, I have a habit of scaring people and when I saw that you were a dhampir I had to see if I could scare you. Which I now see that you are not in school or I am very good at scaring people." The girl smirked her brown eyes sparkled with amusement. I frowned was it really that obvious that I hadn't been in school that long? Well, it was probably the lack of teaching I had been getting without Dimitri considering her was my mentor, wither that or I was just plane right upset over the whole Alissa/Dimitri thing.

"Oh, it's alright. When I was littler I and my best friend Lissa used to love to scare the Guardians that worked at our school. It was halaries. She is so sweet little Vasilisa Dragomir and they always were so shocked when she got into my wicked schemes with m." the girls eyes widened as soon as I said Vasilisa Dragomir. Of course she knew who Lissa was. Who didn't know Lissa, the last living Dragomir Princess?

"Wait, you mean Princess Vasilisa Dragomir? The last Dragomir Princess? OMG if she's your best friend than, you must be Rose Hathaway right? Oh my God you are like a legend here" the girl spoke in a thick British accent just like Alissa did. Well I am in London. I remember Alissa told me I was very popular here. I didn't know why, I mean yeah I am Princess Vasilisa Dragomir's guardian, but there will be a lot of Guardians who will be guarding her. Is it just because I am the youngest to ever guard a Prince or princess? That was probably why.

"Yeah that's me. Anyway what's your name?" I asked, maybe she would know anything about Alissa, hopefully she could tell me if she was a whore or not. Maybe she was a snobby moroi and was using compulsion on him? God, I hoped that was the case. I hoped I would get my Dimitri back.

"Carmen Collins. Before you ask yes I am a non-royal moroi. Yes I am best friends with a royal moroi." I cocked my head to the side. She must get made fun of a lot. I would never to that to a moroi royal or non-royal.

"Who is your best friend?" I asked Carmen, she turned up at me than her eyes looked behind me to where Dimitri and Alissa were _still _kissing.

"She's over there, kissing that really hot guy who seems to be under the little charm "Her name is Alissa Brookshier"

**Dun Duh Dun I will unsure you all that it is ****Not ****compulsion! Thanks for reading and thank you all so much for reaching 100 reviews! Luvs ya! **

**~Alissa ~**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Dimitri POV

I was running after Roza yelling her name than I had to stop as my vision started to blur and I started to get dizzy, than just like that, it stopped. I felt a hand on my upper arm and looked over to see Roza. Her beautiful dark brown hair glistened in the sun. Her brown eyes filled with worry. I shook the feelings away and pulled her into my arms crushing her against my chest I felt her hands tighten around my shirt.

"Roza I am so sorry, I am still going to do everything in my power to get us together again. I promise, everything is going to work out." I didn't know what I was going to do, but I knew I had to do something. I had barley lasted this past week without her. I couldn't last much longer that was for sure. I leant down and touched my lips to hers and she responded immediately. My arms tightened around her waist and she tiptoed up and wrapped her arms around my neck. We continued to kiss, I didn't care if anyone was watching I had my Roza and that was all that mattered.

Carmen POV

Rose sot a look of hatred at Alissa and I was instantly confused. Alissa was making out with a random person in the middle of the walk way. Alissa never does that she is always sweet and proper. What the hell was going on with that girl? Had she lost her damn mind? Rose was still glaring when I started feeling dizzy I caught myself on the fence next to me. My vision blur and I heard a scream, that's when it cleared and I looked up to see….Alissa? I looked over to see Rose with the other dude, Alissa was just kissing. What the hell? Alissa was staring at me with her big green eyes, they were filled with fear.

"Alissa?" I asked, my voice was still shaky from the dizziness that had come over me. Was I going crazy or was Alissa actually in front of me. What was Rose doing with that man? What was going on? Alissa looked at me again than she looked down at her skin. Than picked her hair up and looked at it, running her hair through her fingers. What was up with her? Finally, she looked back at me her green eyes wide.

"No, I'm not Alissa. I'm Rose." She said in her crisp British accent. She sounded like Alissa. Was she tricking me? According to the fear in her eyes I decided not. Was this really Rose, what the hell was going on?

Rose POV (I know sorry I am skipping around a lot)

I saw Carmen fumble and almost topple over, but she caught herself on the fence next to her. I started asking to make sure she was alright, but I was interrupted by a sharp pain shooting through my head making me lose my voice. It was something I had never experienced before; it was the worst pain I had ever felt. It felt like someone was taking my head and smashing it into concrete. That's when I screamed. The pain increased and I couldn't take it anymore. Than just like that it stopped I looked up, Carmen was just looking up to. Her eyes widened as she looked up at me than she looked over me to where Alissa and Dimitri probably still making out.

"Alissa?" she asked, I raised my brow in confusion, what was she talking about? I wasn't Alissa, was she going crazy, I wasn't a moroi slut like she was. That's when I caught site of my skin. It was as pale as a moroi. What the hell? I looked at my hair and my eyes widened. My hair wasn't dark brown anymore. It was golden blonde. What was going on? I looked at Carmen again; she looked about as confused as I felt. I had to tell her.

"No, I'm not Alissa. I'm Rose," When I spoke I sounded just like Alissa. My voice was British and defiantly not my own. I looked back to Alissa and Dimitri. Dimitri was the same, but Alissa wasn't Alissa looked exactly like….me. She had my dark brown hair and tan skin. I was shocked, speechless even. All I could think was… what the hell?

**There is chapter 13! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been hanging with my sister a lot these past weeks. Check out her story if you ever get a chance. Her penname is KickAssGurl (That was her doing not mine! Lol) Her name is Allison and she is one of the best writers I know! So check out her stuff! Thanks,**

**xxEverybodyLovesVasixx**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Dimitri POV

I heard a scream and I whirled around Roza following my gaze. Alissa was there talking to another girl, was Alissa the one who screamed? I ran toward the two girls, Alissa whirled around and her eyes widened when she saw me. The other girl nodded toward Alissa.

"Alissa are you alright? I heard you scream!" I asked her, I could see in her eyes that she was searching for something to say, but I didn't say anything, for Alissa's sake. Roza came up next to me her eyes wide with worry. I slid my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Alissa was defiantly freaked about something, but I knew she wouldn't tell me the truth. She looked nervous as she twirled a strand of blonde hair around her pale finger.

"I'm fine; I was just…so excited to see Carmen I guess I lost it. Sorry" She said sheepishly, a red blush crept a crossed her pale cheeks. I saw her flash a confused look Rose seemed to not notice and just smiled reassuringly.

"Alright, well we should get home. It looks like it is going to storm. I have to help Rose pack anyways" I said, the words are painful, my voice cracked slightly, I felt Rose squeeze my hand lightly. Alissa nodded her blonde hair flying around her shoulders. She gave a hug to the teenager I guess was Carmen, and then we started towards the house. Rose walked by my side with her hand linked through mine. Alissa stayed in front of them walking slowly her head was stooped low. She wasn't talking or anything she just kept her head low. I knew there was something wrong and I would have to eventually have to get it out.

Rose POV

"Alissa are you alright? I heard you scream!" Dimitri said as he ran over to Carmen and I. What was I going to do? Should I just pretend to be Alissa or should I tell him I was Rose? He probably would not believe me anyways. Rose- or Alissa, whoever she was came up beside Dimitri. Anger boiled up with in me. He wrapped his arm around her waist. I shot her a confused look, Dimitri caught me, but he didn't say anything. Rose/Alissa just smiled at me with concern in her eyes. That pissed me off, I couldn't show it though, not when Alissa acted so pure, so elegant. The key word there was _acted._

"I'm fine I was just…" I had to think of an excuse to say. "I was just so excited to see Carmen, I guess I lost it." I said kinda sheepishly. Certainly that would not have come from the real Rose. What the hell happened to me? That's all I wanted to know. I didn't like this chick rubbing all over my Dimitri. It was Sooo not right. I was so going to get this little bitch….

"Alright, well we should get home. It looks like it is about to storm. I have to help Rose pack anyways." I could hear the pain in his voice. It took all my might not to flinch or try to comfort him. I gave Carmen a quick hug just for show and walked quickly in front of the two. I was a moroi for show and I knew I had to act like a moroi. I had been around plenty of moroi so I knew how to act. I stayed in front of them while they walked behind me. I knew Rose/Alissa knew what was going on; she was the person I thought was behind all this. All I needed was some kind of proof that she did it, or maybe I could get Alissa to come clean and tell Dimitri what she did, yeah I was daydreaming. I was going to have to coax it out of her. I would just have to wait for the right time.

**Any guesses of what's going on? I have been getting a lot of complaints about Alissa being a spirit user and her using compulsion on Dimitri and rose. Well I am here to tell you that Alissa is **_**NOT**_** a spirit user and she is not using compulsion, so please stop saying things about my story just because you think it is the something you don't like when it really is not what you think. Thank you and I have a Pole up on my profile that needs to be looked at if you want the next chapter. The first choice to make it to 10 wins! Thank you! **

** Vasilisa~**

**xxEverybodyLovesVasixx**


	15. Chapter 15

Separated by Love- Chapter 15

I was still a moroi, and I had to admit it sucked. My throat burned, crazed with thirst. Dimitri had asked if I needed to feed, but I just couldn't bring myself to drink blood….yuck that was just nasty considering I was a dhampir. Well at last I used to be; now I was a moroi. My long dark hair was now replaced with golden blonde hair that curled at the ends, while mine was completely straight. My eyes used to be brown, dark brown almost as dark as my hair but not quite. They were now a bright jade green, they matched Lissa's perfectly. Alissa Badica made my stomach boil; I know she had something to do with this. Ya'll want to know how I know. She looked exactly like me. She had my body, hair, and eyes everything! She made this happen and I had to prove she was guilty of this, but how could I do it? I had to find a way to tell Dimitri, but there was no way not when he thought I was with Alissa. Alissa was acting like me, so every time her and Dimitri kissed anger boiled up in me and I wanted to grab her by her fake hair and fling her a crossed the room. I knew that was not going to help at all though.

"Well I'm going to leave tomorrow morning probably before anyone gets up Thank you so much for letting me stay with you Alissa." Alissa was playing games with me, and I knew it. She met my eyes, brown and blue. I expected her to give me a snobby smile, but it was just the opposite. Her smile was small and sad she met my eyes and they were filled with sorrow. She was sorry for me? Was this her trying to apologize? When Dimitri looked away I looked away I mouthed the word "Why" to her. It was a question that was for sure. Alissa looked down and blushed she motioned for me to follow her into another room. I followed hoping I was going to get an explanation. We ended up in a small bedroom, Alissa sat on the bed and I sat next to her.

"Alright Rose I know your really confused right know and I don't blame you at all. I want you to know that this is my entire fault and I am going to try and explain this, but can you please try and save the questions till the end? Please don't get angry with me I still have a moroi personality." I nodded moroi got really uncomfortable when people were angry or screaming at them. Alissa seemed pretty calm and sincere about this, but then again she was making out with my boyfriend right in front of me. Alissa took a sharp intake of breath than she started to explain.

"When I was younger I was always fascinated with specialized moroi. I loved watching people mess around with their magic and when moroi fought with magic, it made me sick it still does even" I raised an eye brow but let her continue "When it was my time to specialize , I got oh so very excited. I bugged my parents for days. I specialized finally in Fire it wasn't the normal Badica element, but my parents dismissed it." She was right most Badica's specialized in water. "When I got home one night I went upstairs to practice my magic. What I practiced was not only fire, but also Earth." I let out a little gasp of surprise at this that has never happened before, well not in the history I knew. "There's more though, maybe a week after the same thing happened, I went to practice Fire and Earth and Air added it self on. Than a week after Water cam along. I never told anyone about this. I was only 15 when it happened, but when my 16th birthday was starting to approach. I started hunting for my birthday presents. I found this key; well actually it fell from my parents' door ledge. Well my father has this cabinet in the computer room; it was locked with a key lock. They key was to that lock and when I opened it, there was one single sheet of paper in there. That piece of paper was a birth certificate. I looked at it and I was shocked the name was not Vasilisia Badica," I was guessing Vasilisia was her full name and Alissa was her nickname. Just like Vasilisa was Lissa's full name and Lissa was her nickname. There name's were oddly close. "The parents were different, two siblings were listed when I was raised a only child. Would you like to know who I really am Rose? Would you like to know the lie I have been living?" I nodded my head stiff at Alissa's cold voice. "My name is Vasilisia Madalena Rhea Dragomir. The daughter of Eric and Rhea Dragomir. Younger sister of Andre Dragomir, twin sister to Vasilisa Dragomir."

**Aright sorry for the cliff hanger but that is where I have to stop. Lissa's and Alissa's are not the same. They have different endings, Alissa's is Vasilisia with an extra I making it sound different. Please review! Thank you! **

** Vasi~**


	16. Chapter 16

Separated by Love- Chapter 16

Rose POV  
>the words echoed through my mind, like I was in a cave. That was impossible, Lissa was the only Dragomir left that was a proven fact, Alissa had to be lying. She must be trying to get attention, that's what it had to be. I looked at her, her face- my face- was filed with anger and sadness. She was acting like it was real, but then again the girl was a really good actress. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow.<p>"Why should I believe you? Do I have a reason to trust you? I mean look at me! I am a moroi and you look exactly like me just like you look like me!" I exclaimed, Alissa flinched at my voice and I instantly lowered it. She still had a moroi personality and I had to respect that.<p>

"Rose, do you want to see the birth certificate? I can surly show it to you if you would like. I just need to tell you more about this before we do anything." Alissa said calmly, I was surprised at how calm her tone was. This is when I really realized how much she was like Lissa. I mean attitude wise, they were both incredibly calm. They already looked really close alike, it was amazing and Alissa did say they were twins, but still wouldn't the queen still know about a missing Dragomir? It didn't make any sense. Lissa should know about this. Wait, what if she already did? No she would have told me. My mind argued with itself. "A couple weeks ago right before I was sighed Guardian Belikov as a guardian I accidentally cut my wrist with a knife. I covered the wound with my hand and closed my eyes at the pain. I felt rush of something good inside of me, it was amazing like I never cut myself. The pain stopped from my wrist and I uncovered my wrist. There was no more blood and the cut was completely healed. I healed myself Rose. I knew this was not a trait of one of my elements, so I did research. came up in a lot of it as did his guardian Anna. I read a lot, so much I thought my head was going to explode. Then I found it. St. Vladimir specialized in a fifth element called Spirit.." I already knew this of course, Lissa was a spirit user and I was her bond mate.

"I know Vasilisa is a spirit user. Did you read anything about shadow kissed? That's what I am." I instantly shut my mouth after I said that sentence, should I be saying this stuff? Could I trust this girl who claims to be my best friend's twin sister?

'There are more spirit users? Oh Rose that is wonderful! Now I might as well get to explaining why we both look like this. Ok so it stars like this. When I found my birth certificate I knew there was only one Dragomir left. I didn't tell anyone about this. When I found out I specialized in all 5 elements I did more research and I found out one other moroi did also. She is deceased of course, her name was Riana Ivashkov. She was a royal moroi and she was really special. I did search on her and I found something I could do. When you combine all the elements you have the ability to change your body with someone else. That's what did with you, but I promise Rose I have a good reason to do it. My father has guards all over watching me. I am not allowed to leave London. I don't even want to think of the punishment of what would happen if I broke that rule. I know they don't want anyone to see me and realize I am not a Badica. That's why they make me were my cloak. Well if I say the name of the 5 elements 2 in Russian then say the name of the person I want to switch with, they feel pain and pass out and that's when it happens and the people around them lose track so they don't see it. I do the same thing to bring it back, but I have to ask a favor of you Rose. I need to get out of London. I need you to pose as me so I can get to the royal court and when I get there I will change you back. That's how I will get out of London. All I need you to do is stay here and act like me with Dimitri. You don't have to, but I want you to know Rose this could change everything. The Dragomirs could be saved; there could once again be 12 members on the council. The Dragomirs would be...reborn" Alissa was right, this could change a lot. Lissa would be better off if I did this to, she would have a sister. That would be amazing for her. I looked at Alissa, could I really stand to stay here that long? Well at least I would be with Dimitri. "There is one more thing Rose. You can't tell _anyone_ about this. Not anyone not even Dimitri please you can't tell even him." I stared at Alissa, how could I not tell Dimitri? I took a deep breath thinking of Lissa.

"Alright I'll do it"

**I know another cliff hanger I am sorry. I will UD ASAP! Please review and make Vasi happy! Haha, anyway, any idea's for the story because I am open to any suggestions . Thanks! Oh and check out my other storys I have one for twilight called **_**My Brother's Girl**__**. **_**And two for Hunger Games, called **_**The 15**__**th**__** Hunger Games**___**and **_**Letting Go. **_**So check those out and REVEIW! **

**Love Vasi,**


End file.
